Integrated circuits generally include contacts or terminals that may need to be connected to external circuits to enable proper functioning of the devices. For example, an integrated circuit may include a supply terminal for connection to an external power supply and a ground terminal for connection to an external ground.
During operation of an integrated circuit, a break may occur in a connection between one or more terminals of the device and a corresponding external circuit. Such breaks can occur for any number of reasons. For example, a trace on a circuit board carrying the integrated circuit may fail, a pin may free itself from a socket, a wire may become detached or physically broken, and/or other reasons.
It is desirable that such breaks be detected so that appropriate steps may be taken to restore the broken connection. It is also desirable that techniques be provided for communicating a detected break to external diagnostic or control circuitry.